TaeJin Scenarios
by hoseokjin
Summary: I'm just here to write some TaeJin


**Test run~  
I'm just here to write some TaeJin scenarios for all the TaeJin shippers out there, there aren't that many of us so we might as well stick together and feed each other with that content. I wasn't sure what exactly I should write so it's just a little test run with some cutesy TaeJin - w - **

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated, English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors you might find. I'm also open to suggestions on what kind of scenarios I should write out for TaeJin! I'm thinking of just doing one chapter for each scenario, but I'm willing to write a lil' more if it's needed!**

 **Anywhoo, I'll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoy this agglomeration of sleep deprived thoughts ~**

Winter was always a harsh season, predominantly cold, dry north-westerly winds, mighty cold and in the city the frigid frosts can freeze you to the core. It was a beautiful season nonetheless, a thick layer of snow covered everything and little snowflakes were coming down from the sky even now.

Taehyung could feel his feet getting cold, but he just stood there, admiring the view of the white landscape in front of him, his nose was slightly irritated from the cold and so where his hands, but he tucked them into his pockets for at least some kind of warmth. Where was he exactly? Mt. Namhan in Gyeonggi Province, the 12-kilometer-long earthen fortress was closed off for the day so they could film. It was just him, Seokjin-hyung and Yoongi-hyung. The three of them had to shoot some scenes here for their newest MV and the other were shooting at a different place, but Taehyung didn't exactly know where.

The sun was already going down, the nights always became longer during winter and they had finished filming for the day, the crew packed up their equipment and everyone began to head back, but not Taehyung. He wanted to stay here for a little longer, just a few more minutes so he could take in the scenery. He was disappointed he didn't bring his phone or camera so the only thing left to do was to memorize this view so he could keep it in his mind forever.

He sniffled. The cold making his nose a little runny.

"Aren't you cold?" a familiar voice asked, seemingly out of nowehere

Taehyung looked over at his left, seeing his hyung standing there. When did Seokjin even get here? Was he too focused that he didn't even hear the older one approach him? He looked so cute though, wearing earmuffs and a giant, blue parka. His scarf was wrapped up all the way up to his nose, but he could tell the older one was smiling. His eyes always crinkled up when he did.

"A little bit" Taehyung finally replied, looking away from Seokjin just so he could take in the view once more

"Give me your hands" Seokjin murmured quietly

Taehyung didn't even hesitate, he turned to face his hyung fully and pulled his hands out of his pockets before the older one took his hands into his own. They were warm, really warm. Seokjin just held his hands, his thumb gently brushing over his skin for no particular reason. Taehyung just stared at him for a moment, feeling how his cheeks began burning up.

Seokjin always cared so much for him, he always checked up on him, he kept an eye on him and somehow he always knew exactly when Taehyung needed him the most. Even now, when Taehyung started getting cold and subconsciously started wishing for warmth he was there.

Taehyung didn't know for how long they stood like that, but Seokjins hands eventually got cold too and there was no point in standing like that anymore, but they still did. Seokjin was focused on Taehyungs hands and Taehyung was focused on Seokjin who's nose was slowly turning redder and redder.

"Hyung, you should go back or you'll catch a cold" Taehyung finally said, pulling his hands away from the older one, he didn't want the other one getting sick just because he was too busy taking care of him

Seokjin shook his head "I'm really okay, you're the one who's been out here in the cold, I don't want you to freeze into an icicle" he said with a small pout

"I'm not gonna-" Taehyung began, but he couldn't keep in a small laugh

"What's so funny?" Seokjin asked, his head lightly tilting to the side

"Nothing, nothing…just five more minutes" Taehyung said in defense, lightly shaking his head with a bright smile on his face, he decided not to comment on the adorable pout from Seokjin

His hands found their way back into his pockets and he turned away from Seokjin so he could admire the scenery again. His focus was soon pulled away though, yet again by Seokjin, the older male had wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him closer so he could rest his chin on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful" Seokjin murmured, his hands sliding into Taehyungs pockets so he could lace their fingers together, it was something so simple and thoughtful yet to Taehyung…to Taehyung it felt like something completely different

He could barely focus on anything with Seokjin so close to him, the past few weeks the two of them had grown a lot closer. Maybe it's because they had a lot of scenes they had to film together, but every single day Seokjin ended up on Taehyungs mind more often than not. He stared at him a lot, admired him a lot and whenever Seokjin got too close his heart began pounding.

Taehyung knew what that meant, but he refused to bring it up, a lingering fear of rejection always stopping him from saying anything.

He didn't even know what made him feel the way he did about Seokjin, but he figured it was the little things he did that made him fall for him more and more each day. How every morning he got into his bed to wake up him, allowing Taehyung to be clingy until he felt like getting up. How he took care of him, always asked him if he was doing okay, if he had eaten. It was always the little things. Like his smile or the way his nose scrunched up when he was singing.

He didn't just wake up one day and decided to feel like that, he felt something for a while now, but always brushed it off as just admiration, until one day he just couldn't deny it, but that also scared him.

"Taehyung?" Seokjin finally spoke, snapping the younger one out of his daze

"Hmm?" he turned his head just slightly so he could look over at Seokjin, the other was looking right at him with his dark orbs, his gaze was always so…inquisitive and Taehyung couldn't tell what he was thinking.

„Do you like me?" he suddenly asked, the question was so out of the blue that it easily got Taehyung flustered

Taehyung parted his lips to speak, but he just ended up looking away, his face turning hotter by the second, he wanted to run away, but Seokjin was holding him close, refusing to let him go anywhere. He couldn't say a word. Did Seokjin really know? Was he too obvious? Or was it just some kind of question that didn't actually mean anything and he was overthinking it?

He felt the others gaze on him and he anxiously bit down on his lower lip. The two of them grew quiet, the silence that settled in between them began bothering Taehyung more and more, but Seokjin waited. He was always patient.

The younger one breathed in, closed his eyes and breathed out. Just let the words flow, just admit it.

"Yes…" he was barely audible, a part of him praying that maybe Seokjin didn't hear him. At first he thought like that because the others hands left his pockets and he took a small step backwards, away from him.

Taehyungs heart was pounding again, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason as to why. What happened next though, it surprised Taehyung. Seokjin tugged him by his arm, not forcefully, and Taehyung ended up in Seokjins arms. He wrapped his arms around the older one, hugging him back, still very confused on what was going on, confused on how Seokjin knew, but maybe he shouldn't be...he's been pining over him for so long, even a blind person would notice. He never really knew how to be subtle.

"I'm relieved" Seokjin said with a small laugh "I-…I really wasn't sure. I thought I was just imaging things, it would have been awkward if I was wrong" he said, feelings Taehyungs hands tightened around him just a little bit "I should have talked to you sooner, I'm sorry"

Taehyung didn't know why Seokjin was apologizing to him, it wasn't his fault, he didn't want the other one to think like that, but if they started talking about it now they'd never stop, since both of them were stubborn.

"Hyung…" Taehyung spoke quietly, but Seokjin created a bit of space between them so he could look at the younger one, showing him that he was listening "My lips are cold"

 **Ohmyohmy I'm not even sure what this was, I hope it's not too horrible and it wasn't something that made you cringe to infinity and beyond. If you have any scenarios in mind please tell me and I'll do my best not to disappoint. Part of the reason I want to write more is so I could practice and become better.**

 **I hope you stick around ~ bye for now**


End file.
